Light on the Cliff
by Fluffys-nightmare
Summary: Book universe: Shadow Lightson is a lonely teenager, abused at home and bullied by her peers. But when she finds a strange little dragon at her Viking Dragon Training Initiation, she can't help but wonder... is she meant to be a shadow of her great lineage, or is she destined to greater things...


Do you know the story of Berk's light house? Of course, you wouldn't. You're still children. As far as you know, there has always been a lighthouse on this cliff. Be it to guide ships to our shores or to help your Dragons to find the way back, the fire has always been burning high. But what do you know of the legend of the lighthouse? What do you know of the Light on the Cliff?

It began long ago, when the War was still raging between Dragons and Vikings. At the top of the cliff , there lived a young lad, with a clever mind, and eyes that twinkle. This man had never wielded an axe, never threw a bola, and never handled a mace, but he was still liked amongst our tribe. Why? Because he was a great advisor. He had a way to solve problems that was just incredible. His speeches charmed the people, made them agree... And one day, he became famous. Let me explain, will you?

It was after a raid. Our lad's very best friend had been driven off by a Nightmare, and for all his words, the guy didn't know how to fight: he knew he couldn't avenge him. So he turned to another part of his clever mind. He created something only a Hiccup would have thought of. He created a weapon that would save people, and drive off dragons without killing them. He created the Blinder.

It was a little tower the size of a barrel, made of iron strings and planks holding in place mirrors and looking glasses, focusing the light coming from the fire one could light under it. It was made so one could manipulate the last looking glass, and direct the ray of light into something... or someone.

Dragons don't care about light, but this peculiar light was like pure noon sunlight, blazing white and scorching hot. Very soon, whenever the light shone on the cliff, there was fewer Vikings dying. What do you mean, not a big difference? You think this light didn't change Berk? Well it did! Before the Blinder, there was at least one raid a week! But with the Light, it decreased to one per month, you know! But even with that, it's only part of the reason why the Blinder is a legend.

Because one day, that time's Elder made a prophecy. He said that one day, a Monster would come to Berk, and then, only the Light and the Shadow on the Cliff would be able to defeat it. What is the Light on the Cliff? It's how the dragons call the Blinder. This prophecy means that only the Blinder's wielder would be able to beat this Monster. And because this was said a long time ago, and word must have traveled far, these words must have reached the ears of all the Monsters that haunt the Sea. That's why it won't come at Berk: as long as the Light on the Cliff shines bright, It sees the light and fears for its life. And should it one day choose to come, the Light will make sure we see it coming.

The man's descendants, you say? You know them! They form the Lightson clan, and still live on Berk! The big house you see on the cliff is their ancestral home. If you follow the path behind the docks to the cliffside, you'll end up right at the lighthouse. Why don't they live at the village? Because on the cliff, they can be at the lighthouse faster and watch the sea better than at the village when they would have to run the entire way to the cliff.

* * *

You defeated the Queen and made peace with dragons  
Taught us how to train them, to us and to your sons  
But one day a Monster will come and threaten Berk  
Made of Fire and Death, in the sea it will lurk

And when all hope is lost, and our homes are burnt  
Shall rise the only sword that we knew as blunt  
Carried by the Blinder, shine! Light on the Cliff  
As soon as the Monster sees you fear makes it stiff

With the son of the Wind, of night, and Death you fly  
Soar through the sky, Shadow on the Cliff and go high  
A single of your dives makes for a falling Star  
And the Monster's burning body will be seen far

Peace will be made, again, but do not forget  
The Age of the Dragons is not over yet!


End file.
